Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air cleaner for cleaning contaminated air by charging the dust floating in the air of an air passage with ions generated by a corona discharge to collect it by a dust collecting electrode and, more particularly, to an air cleaner which is enabled to have its dust collecting efficiency improved by making the corona discharge uniform and in which a discharge unit for the corona discharge is caused to get less clogged.